1. Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to a display device integrated with a touch screen panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A touch screen panel is an input device that allows a user's instruction to be input by selecting an instruction content displayed on a screen of a display device or the like with a user's hand or object.
To this end, the touch screen panel is formed on a front face of the display device to convert a contact position into an electrical signal. Here, the user's hand or object is directly in contact with the touch screen panel at the contact position. Accordingly, the instruction content selected at the contact position is input as an input signal to the image display device.
Because such a touch screen panel can be substituted for a separate input device connected to a display device, such as a keyboard or mouse, its application in various fields has been growing.
The touch screen panel has conductive sensing electrodes in a screen area, on which an image is displayed, so as to recognize a touch event occurring in the screen area as an input signal. That is, in a display device integrated with the touch screen panel, the screen area is a display area on which an image is displayed and an active area on which a touch input is possible.
The touch screen panel is generally configured to be attached to an outer face of a display device such as a liquid crystal display device or organic light emitting display device. In a case where the touch screen panel and the display device, which are separately manufactured, are attached to each other, the entire thickness of a product is increased, and manufacturing cost is increased.